


Princes of the Universe

by The_Shy_One



Series: Lotor and Loki crossover [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, and really want to write lotor and loki meeting each other, because I'm weak, this is to celebrate the new thor movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: When visiting what use to be his home world, a wormhole opens up. From there is Lotor gaining a new pawn





	1. Chapter One

He stood on the barren waste land that use to be a planet, taking note of everything that was spread out in front of him.The atmosphere of the planet didn’t have enough air to support him without his helmet on constantly. The ground held no vegetation, just the occasional dust that would be picked up by the weak winds.

It was depressing that at one point that the Galra used to live on the planet, Daibazaal and it was able to support them. In fact for a short time as he was reminded from Hagger, Lotor use to lived on this barren planet as well. Of course he had no memories of the place when it was filled with life, bursting to the seams with different variations of the Galra. 

He had that section of history of Galra history where the half breeds and pure blood Galra were allowed to live together in relative peace. It only tore at his heart a bit when he first learned that after facing the comments from his father’s soldiers for so long. But he soon learned that letting himself long for a past he was barely apart of was not what a future leader should think

They should strive for a future where peaceful interactions between the Galra Empire and the rest of universe would be common. 

So after being banished several times by his father, he started to strive towards the goal he had in mind. Started to play to everyone’s expectations they had for him. Bent the rules of the Galra army to fit the plans he had to be the future leader the empire needed. After all Lotor rather citizens respect him for being a decent leader rather than fear him.

As he took a few steps over the dusty lands, he looked over a few pieces of pottery that somehow survived. If he was a person who studied the past civilizations, he bet he would be ecstatic to see such intact pieces. Still he didn’t move them from where they were. The spirits of the past should stay where they belong.

As he continued to look over the deserted planet, he could hear faint humming from behind him. It wasn’t a sound that he normally had when wearing his helmet. In his mind he checked through the list of things it could possibly be as he turned his body to face whatever it was.

Several hundred feet away from him, he saw a wormhole. It swirling with different colours going around with the occasional energy whipping itself out from it. For the next few moments all Lotor could do was watch it, fascinated by how it suddenly appeared. 

And then he moved towards it, running for all he was worth. If he remembered correctly, the comet that the lions of Voltron were created from, surely he might be able to create another set for himself and his team of generals. As the distance between himself and the wormhole grew shorter, the wormhole itself started to lash out even more energy. 

Lotor knew it was dangerous to go towards a wormhole when it started to have energy taking control of the structure of the whole thing. Yet he continuously ran towards it, pushing aside the consequences that wracked up in his mind.

As he neared it by a few feet, something was spat out of the wormhole and then it collapsed into itself. The explosion was beautiful as it was dangerous with all the colours swirling outwards, sweeping over the unknown object and Lotor himself. The effects of the energy didn’t harm him much with the suit he wore, but he was more concerned with what was on the ground.

As he walked the last few feet where the wormhole use to be, he looked over what was spat out. For certain it was a living person, an alien by the colour of the hair that was draped over their shoulders, which was a black that could blend into the night. Lotor bent over the body, checking for any injuries that the alien could possibly have. From the way the body came out of the wormhole, it looked to be a unplanned journey.

As he did so, he felt the thick leather that clung to the body. It was made to be worn during battles, to protect the body from most blows from the enemy. Still from what he could see of it, it looked fashionable enough to wear as everyday clothing. 

Once he checked over the body, Lotor debated whether he should flip the unknown alien over or not. It could possibly aggravate any injuries that they had further along with the fact that they might be playing dead. Still he wanted to check over the body to make sure that they were alright.

Slowly as he could with his suit, he flipped the alien over. The black hair that covered the alien’s shoulder, did not cover their face. It was a handsome face that the alien had he supposed, but he had no time to ponder over such things. Once again he checked for injuries. When he came across the midsection of the alien, there was a tired groan.

He pressed a bit more into the midsection and felt a hand wrap tightly around one of his wrists. “Please stop.” Came the groaned out answer. Green eyes fluttered open, looking Lotor over like he was an enemy.

“I have to see the extent of your injuries if you want to get proper care. I can tell that your journey through the wormhole wasn’t planned.” Lotor said, pressing with the hand that wasn’t being held into the midsection. Another groan rang out, but the hand around his wrist didn’t tighten.

From the corner of his eye, he watched the face and the body language of the alien. While they were injured, they still held themselves like they were ready to spring into action against him. While he doubt they could do any major damage against him with the amount of bruising they had around their torso, Lotor was still cautious enough to know looks were deceiving.

As he lifted his hands away from the alien, he saw the way they relaxed slightly. He made note of this action as he reached into the small pouch he had on his suit. There was a few things he had packed in it and one of these items were a gel that would work to heal the bruised skin. 

Lotor took the one glove off his hand and dipped his fingers into the cold gel. As he lifted the leather clothing to reveal the bruises, he saw the eyes widen at his hand. He chuckled at the reaction before speaking up. “The colour is a bit off, isn’t it? Supposed to be a darker purple if my father had gotten with a female Galra rather than an Altean.”

“You’re not considered a monster among your kind?” Came the tentative question, the eyes still lingering on the skin of his hand.

“Not quite a monster I would say. The Galra people see me as less than them for being a half breed rather than pure blood.’ He answered as he put the gel on the bruises. There came a hiss at the cool gel and a smirk graced Lotor’s face at the reaction. ‘Still it’s always fun to see the look on their face when they see me beat them in combat. Always damages their pride to see a half breed be better than them.”

“What is this planet, don’t mind me asking?” The alien asked, looking around where he was at last. Still Lotor narrowed his eyes at the statement. If he didn’t know any better, if felt like the alien was trying to distract him.

“Use to be Daibazaal, home world of the Galra. Now it’s just a planet without much to offer.” He replied as put his glove back on. “Though I’ve heard it was much more beautiful around 10,000 years ago.”

“I can only imagine.”

They stayed in silence as Lotor pulled the leather clothing back down. The alien would take quick glances at him, studying his every move as if he was planning his escape. Probably was if he went through an unstable wormhole.

Then a crackling message came through on his com.

“Prince Lotor, have you found what you were looking for?” Came Axca’s voice. 

Slightly grinning, he put a hand to the side of his helmet to talk back to her. “I have not. Only found an unknown alien that came through a wormhole.”

“Then do you want us to come pick you up? Hagger has messaged the ship for you to come see her.” At that sentence, he sighed. He wondered what the woman wanted with him during his exile. His father was pretty clear that he didn’t want Lotor to return for a long time.

“Yes come get me as fast as you can. If it’s her sending the message, then it must be important. Also bring along restrainments just in case the person I have starts to be uncooperative.” He said, looking down towards the injured alien. He shut down the connection between his helmet and the ship and continued to look down at the alien.

Something wasn’t right about the situation Lotor had found on this planet nor the one with Hagger sending him a message. A random alien coming through a wormhole when his father’s voice of reason wanted to speak to him happening at the same time didn’t settle well with him. Either Hagger was planning to test him in some way that he would need as future leader of the Empire or there was something bigger going on in the universe.

The alien stared back at him and Lotor could see the gears turning in his head. It was slightly unnerving to see how fast the alien was thinking, like he already had several plans that he could execute at any moment.

“It seems you do not trust me,” Was the start of other’s answer, “I guess whoever wants you doesn’t need to know of my existence just yet.”

The voice of the alien was persuasive. If Lotor didn’t have soldiers trying to get on his good side to get closer to his father despite his half breed status for most of his life, he would most likely believe the alien. But since he was both a manipulator and grew up with soldiers trying to gain his favour, he wasn’t fooled.

“It;s true I don’t trust you. But it doesn’t mean whatever message I’ve received just now concerns hiding you.” Lotor said. He leaned closer to the other’s face, letting his fangs make an appearance as he grinned wickedly. “It means that I have a pawn to use against the person who sent the message, which in turn means we must get along for a period of time.”

He watched as the alien’s face paled slightly. Still there was something akin to determination in the alien’s eyes that Lotor knew would mean trouble for him later if he wasn’t careful. He leaned away from the alien and then heard one of pods landing a short distance away from them.


	2. Chapter Two

Loki watched as his captor stood up to see a ship land close to them. All he could do was watch his captor, find anything he could use to escape from him, as another alien stepped off the ship. They also wore a helmet, which brought up the question of how he was able to survive on a planet with little air to breath.

"Axca, bring the cuffs here." Came the commanding voice of his captor. Axca nodded and was quick to join the both of them.

He could see into her the screen of her helmet where her skin was a shade of blue with serious eyes looking him over. Loki wasn't sure if she was another half breed of the Galra or not. According to his captor the Galra supposedly had purple skin, even if they were half breed. Maybe she had less than half Galra in her heredity resulting in her looks.

She clicked the cuffs over his hand and then firmly held him up. Axca looked to his captor, leading him to believe he was her commander in some way. Loki walked as best as he could as they walked towards the ship. It was small, but it would be able to fit several people snuggly. She pulled him through the door and then sat him down into one of the seats. His captor didn't take his helmet off as they walked towards the front of the ship, looking over the screen that had popped up. From where Loki could see, it looked to be the message in an alien language

Before he could get a good look at what the message could possibly say, Axca gripped his jaw in her hands. Even if he wasn't known for having a body like Thor, he did have some strength. However the strength Axca had overpowered him.

Loki struggled to get out of her grip as she calmly pulled something from her pouch. She held something in front of him, a blue pill that was similar to those found on Earth. He continued to struggle as she spoke up. "This will knock you out until we reach our ship. I suggest that you stop struggling unless you want to break your jaw."

Her grip tightened up and he could hear the bone creaking from the pressure. He glared at her as he stilled. Quickly she put the pill into his mouth and the forced him to swallow it down. It only took seconds for the effects to take place. Axca let go of his jaw and instantly he felt grateful for the pressure to be gone.

He looked over at his captor at the front of the ship, noticing the long snow white hair curling down their back. Then his eyelids closed, promising the fact he wouldn't wake up for a while.

________________________________

Lotor looked over the message that Hagger had sent him, taking off his helmet as he mumbling about the timing of it and what she was asking of him. In the background he heard Axca threatening the prisoner  that if he didn't take the pill to sleep. It was a procall that Lotor had enforced that prisoners that either he or the generals took in needed to be unconscious when travelling to their ship.

It was mostly to search through their clothing, to find any hidden weapons or tracks that they had. Nothing was worse than a surprise attack that could have been prevented.

Lotor looked over his shoulder at the prisoner, the way the shoulder length hair draped over the other's face and how he slumped forward from the effects of the pill. Axca stood over the prisoner, waiting for his order to search him. It was a quality that he liked in the other half Galra. She would follow orders down to the last word.

Still it did cause occasional slip up. But it was nothing that Lotor couldn't handle.

"Search the prisoner. But make sure to mind his bruised midsection. I fear if any pressure is put upon it, it will heal much slower than it probably should." He said, running a hand through his hair. He would need to wash it when they returned to the ship from the sweat that had somehow accumulated in it during his trip.

She gave a nod and then slowly peeled off the alien's leather outfit. Lotor pressed a few buttons to start the ship and then guided it towards their destination. It was quiet as he stood at the front and Axca meticulously searched for anything that would threaten their position.

"It looks like he uses daggers to fight." Was Axca comment as she held up a dagger. From where Lotor stood he saw the craft and design of the weapon and wondered where their prisoner had come from. It looked like nothing he had seen in the Galra Empire.

"Put them in storage. I want to study them later. It seems that our friend has come from somewhere the empire hasn't reached."

He watched as she took the dagger along with its twin to the back of the ship. Setting the ship on auto pilot for a few minutes, he made his way to the prisoner. Standing in front of him, Lotor was curious. The skin colour reminded him of the books about Alteans he had found when he was younger, stashed away in nooks and crannies on multiple ships.

He read the books, desperately wanting to know Alteans in both culture and appearance, since he was half one. But it was obvious with the prisoner in front of him, wasn't an Altean with the fact that they didn't shapeshift to get out of Lotor's grasp.

That along with the shape of the ear. The shell of it wasn't pointed enough, more round than anything else. The alien was a mystery that he wish he could solve.

He lifted a hand to touch the skin of his prisoner. For a few moments Lotor felt the smooth skin beneath his finger tips. And then in shock, he saw that the skin around where his fingers touched started to turn into a deep blue. There was a few symbols that appeared in the blue skin that he couldn't decipher, but he knew that it was part of whatever culture this alien belonged to.

Suddenly he felt his finger tips start to burn, like there were being seared by a fire and he quickly pulled his hand away. Looking over his fingers, Lotor saw that tiniest hint of his skin started to turn black. It didn't spread very far from his finger tips, but it was enough to raise some concerns.

Suddenly the mysterious prisoner got even more puzzling.

Axca choose at that moment to return back to the front part of the ship and she saw him looking over his hand. "What happened? I thought it would be a heavy douse, even without knowing what alien he is?" She asked as she came closer to him.

Then she gasped as she saw the blackened skin. Gently as she could, she raised a claw hand to his hand. As she examined it over, he started to talk to her. "Hagger wants me to meet her as there is something wrong with father. I want you to get my gloves from storage on the ship so I'll be able to hide this. It wouldn't do good to show her any weakness."

"I'm more concerned about it spreading to the rest of your hand at the moment."

"As am I. But with Hagger demanding a meeting with me as soon as I reach the ship, I have no choice but to worry about it later." He replied, pulling his hand away.

"As you wish, commander. But please do get it checked out once the meeting is over. I would hate for you to be out of commission when you have so much to do." Axca said as she went back to finding anything on the alien. This time she was hesitant to touch the skin for more than a second or two.

All he could do was nod in agreement before returning to the front of the ship.

________________________________

Slowly he felt himself waking up. First he heard the hum and then as best as he could, Loki opened up his eyes. He noticed that he could keep them open from the dim light that was in the room. It was plain, only holding a few necessities, including a bed that a person would need when travelling in space. Or even being held as a captive.

He stayed in the bed for a while, finding that he couldn't quite move his body just yet. Frustrating as it was, it gave him time to mull over his encounter with the alien after being dropped out of a wormhole.

From what he could see through the tint glass of the alien's helmet, he had eyes that Loki hasn't come across in his journeys. Where he would have normally seen the white of the sclera, it was a dull yellow surrounding the pupils. It made the colour of the iris (Which was a lovely shade of light blue) stand out much more.

That along with that fact that alien had purple skin that he saw when treating Loki's bruised torso. The skin was a light purple that had a natural healthy glow to it. For a moment, seeing the colour of it reminded of the heritage that he was born with.

The answer he got when he was caught staring by the alien was only slightly shocking to him. The alien was proud of his supposedly half breed status he had among his race, even if the others in his race were not.

Involuntary one of his fingers twitched. For the next few moments he turned his focus to his body, trying to see how much he could move. His fingers could move freely, not weighted by the effects of the pill. After a while, he could get his arms and legs to move without trouble. Slowly as he could, Loki pushed himself into a sitting position where his legs hung off the edge of the bed. His head still felt dizzy, but it wasn't enough to deter him from trying to get out of the room.

After a few minutes he made his way towards the door. For a few moments he looked at the door, wondering what made it open since there wasn't any visible features that suggested that it could be opened by hands. As Loki put a hand on the door to feel for any subtle bumps, the door slide to the side, showing him a hallway with dark grey walls. There was a dim purple colour cascading from the top of the hallway where there were lights stationed.

Stepping out of the room, Loki slowly made his way down the hall with his hand pressed against the wall to keep him balanced. The walls seemed to emit a source of heat that was different from the floor. The floor was a few degrees colder than the wall and he could feel the cooler air seeping into his boots. While not uncomfortable, he knew it was better than to risk appearing like a Frost Giant with a foreign alien race.

Especially since his captor would use that to his advantage against whoever it was who wanted his attention.

From a distance he could hear people talking softly to each other he as continued to walk. As Loki turned a corner, he bumped into someone. He could feel the hard muscle they possessed as he tried to back up. Looking up, he saw the ears that the galra had. The ears were huge and drooped slightly from her head, but was most striking was the grin she had as she looked down at him. She had bigger fangs than the ones he saw on his captor and seemed more capable to hurt him. That coupled with the glee he saw in her eyes and his was beginning to feel a little wary of the tall galra.

"I guess the prisoner found his way out of his room. Knew Acxa should have put you in a cell instead." The Galra said as they quickly grabbed at his arm. Loki tried to struggle for a moment before the blinding pain stopped him. The grip that this galra had wasn't anything he had come across, including when he sparred with Thor.

She dragged him down the rest of the hall and then down another. For a few moments they continued this way until Zethrid bumped into something. As Loki looked up to take in the new hall, there came an excited laugh near his ear. Even when he turned in the direction where he heard the laugh, he couldn't see anything. The galra who dragged him in gave a heart chuckle before asking someone named Ezor to reveal themselves.

"You always ruin the fun with prisoners, Zethrid." The disassembled voice said. Then another alien suddenly appeared out of thin air next to him with a playful grin directed towards him. Though there was a few inches between the two of them, Loki still felt that she towered over him.

"I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with Axca. You know how much she likes to keep the group of us in order." Zethrid said, sending a smile towards Ezor.

"Still doesn't mean we shouldn't have fun from time to time." Came the pouted answer.

"Maybe you're right," Zethrid focused her attention from Ezor to Loki. "How about we go to Axca to see what we should do with the prisoner since he's up and about?"

With a shake of her head in agreement, Ezor ran from the both of them. Then he saw as her skin had the same effect to a ripple in a body of water until she disappeared completely. This course of action gave Loki enough information to piece together how she suddenly appeared next to him a few minutes ago.

Then he was pulled to be in front of Zethrid, probably to keep him from trying to escape. The three of them went down a few more hallways, not saying a single word to each other.

Then one of the bigger doors opened to reveal Axca standing in front of a control panel. As they entered the room, the buttons that she pressed, lighted up. Right behind the control panel was a window showing the vast beauty and emptiness of space. It was obvious that it was the bridge of the ship with how much space there was to hold a team of generals, but still Loki looked out the window rather than the rest of the room.

From behind him, Zethrid gave a friendly hello to Axca and then dragged him over to her. "I caught him in the halls after you told me to go get him. Seems that he was curious."

"The dosage that I gave him only promised from Daibazzal to the ship. I apologize for any miscalculation for the time after that." Axca said, pressing a few more buttons. Than she looked over at him, eyes quickly searching his body up and down. "I presume that you would rather be free than on this ship."

"Your assumption is correct." He replied. Even if she did threaten to break his jaw earlier, she was the calmest one he had seen so far. Besides his captor.

"Well you're in luck. Since you're a definite threat against our leader because the skin you have hidden, I will be taking you to a formidable foe who gives us information and such for giving him unwanted people." Axca says calmly. She continues to stare him down, daring him to protest against her statement.

Even if he knew that his Jotun heritage was monstrous to the Aesir, he didn't think that the half breed of this race of alien would be so wary of him.

"I don't expect that'll enjoy working for this foe. So take me to him. But know if I ever escape and I see your leader, I will torture him in the worst possible way." Loki said, tone threatening. From what he could see in her eyes, she had already knew this fact.

"If you get to him, you wouldn't be the first to do so." She said criptically. Then she looked past him towards the other two half galra. Quickly he was held by the one who could turn invisible and Axca held his jaw once more. Loki didn't resist as he gave him another blue pill.

Then he was asleep, not knowing it would be the last good night's rest for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp got the one shot done! Even if it was extremely late, I still got it done!
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy the chapter. I may do a sequel one shot in the next few months. (Basically when I can see the Ragnarok movie more than twice and be able to pull together an idea for the sequel one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a crossover that was given passion because of the new Thor movie. I've planned on basing another one shot about the third movie once I've gotten a better grasp on the plot of Ragnarok. (I'm seeing it again and I'm beyond ecstatic :D )


End file.
